Somebody
by LSMunch
Summary: John Munch has been looking for love for a long time. Has he finally found it in a stranger? JMOC


Dislaimer: Sadly, i do not own SVU or anything affiliated with it. That pleasure goes to Mr. Dich wolf, whom i hold in high respect. He deserves what he gets paid, for the most part. I also don't own Somebody by Reba McEntire, who is a wonderful counrty singer.

Now, on with the show.

I'm close to being 60 and I still live by myself. No one seems to want an old, wisecracking detective for a husband or any type of partner for that matter. I guess I'm bound to be single for the rest of my life. I've been married multiple times, but they always run off with someone I know like a family member or fellow detective. I can't seem to hold on to any woman. That's the way it is sometimes, I guess.

_At a diner down on Broadway they make small talk_

_When she brings his eggs and fills his coffee cup_

_He jokes about his love life_

_And tells her he's 'bout ready to give up_

_That's when she says, "I've been there before_

_But keep on lookin' 'cause maybe who you're lookin' for is..."_

I treated myself to breakfast on a Saturday, my day off. I went over to Broadway and walked into the nicest diner I saw. I'm not swimming in money, but I can afford a nice meal at a nice place every once in a while. I order and sip at my coffee. I talk to the waitress a little. She's a little younger than I am and very good at her job. I start talking about my personal life, something I don't even do with my friends a lot. "Married and divorced twice. Over half a century old and living by myself. I guess I'll be single for life." I slump down, depressed a little at actually saying it out loud. Seems to make it true.

"Don't give up. You'll find someone," she says, refilling my coffee cup.

"I've a better chance of getting hit by lightening. There's no one out there."

"With that way of looking at things, you might as well get hit by lightening. I've been there. You never know when love will strike, just like you never know when lightening will strike."

_Somebody in the next car_

_Somebody on the morning train_

_Somebody in the coffee shop_

_That you walk right by everyday_

_Somebody that you look at_

_But never really see_

_Somewhere out there is somebody_

I felt somewhat better after she said that, but still, I was depressed and skeptical, extremely so. I got on the subway and went back to my apartment building, thinking about what that waitress had said. I couldn't get it out of my head the entire way home, and it was quite a long way. Maybe she was right, I don't know.

_Across town in a crowded elevator_

_He can't forget the things that waitress said_

_He usually reads the paper_

_But today he reads a strangers face instead_

_It's that blue-eyed girl from two floors up_

_Maybe she's the one maybe he could fall in love with_

I rode the elevator up to my apartment on the seventh floor. Usually I read the paper, one of my favorite hobbies, but today I look at the faces of strangers. I just can't get what the waitress said out of my mind. I think she glued it there or something. I find myself studying the blue eyed woman from a couple floors up. She's nice and greets me whenever she sees me. Is she the one?

_Somebody in the next car_

_Somebody on the morning train_

_Somebody in the coffee shop_

_That you walk right by everyday_

_Somebody that you look at_

_But never really see_

_Somewhere out there is somebody_

What the waitress said stuck in my head all day and into the next. It kept distracting me from the case we were working on. Captain Cragen even called me into his office and asked me what was getting to me.

"Nothing, Boss. Just something I heard yesterday. I'm fine."

"All right," he says, trusting me. "But if you can't work, I'll get someone to fill in for you and you can go home or crash in the crib for a while. Understood."

"Yeah, Boss." I went back to work. We got called to a scene and I didn't have time to think about what the waitress said, for which I was glad. It had started to get on my nerves. I didn't get home until late and it wasn't until then that I considered possibilities. I decided to go back to that diner again and just get a cup of coffee and ask that waitress a few questions.

_Now they laugh about the moment that it happened_

_A moment they'd both missed until that day_

_When he saw his future in her eyes_

_Instead of just another friendly face_

_And he wonders why he searched so long_

_When she was always there at that diner waiting on_

I've visited that diner so many times, I can't believe I didn't see it until now. She's the one. I thought when she said that she had been there that she was married. I found out that she had found someone but it hadn't worked out. Now, we laugh about it as we share our morning coffee in our apartment instead of a diner.

-John Munch-

_Somebody in the next car_

_Somebody on the morning train_

_Somebody in the coffee shop_

_That you walk right by everyday_

_Somebody that you look at_

_But never really see_

_Somewhere out there_

_Oh somewhere out there is somebody_

A/N: THank you for reading and Singing Daisy, i hope this lives up to expectations. I myself love that song, SOmebody by Reba McEntire. Yeah, i'm a big counrty fan. Anyways, its safe to revew. I don't bite, for the most part.


End file.
